Bloom Like Spider Lilies
by midori-machi
Summary: Takao membenci Ghoul, makhluk kanibal yang hidup menyamar menjadi manusia. Karena? Mereka membunuh adiknya dan tentu saja karena mereka adalah monster berbahaya. Tapi kebencian itu kembali dipertanyakan kembali setelah ia memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai pemburu Ghoul, juga tak sengaja bertemu dengan pria misterius di cofee shop. Midotaka TG!AU [COMPLETED]


Reupload karena ada sedikit perubahan.

Warnings: deskripsi tentang kekerasan, luka berat, kematian juga kanibalisme.

Diadaptasi oleh konsep Tokyo Ghoul, tapi tidak ada hubungannya karena ini cerita lepas.

Midotaka dgn Slight pairing Kagakuro. Buckle up, guys. Enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>"Bloom Like Spider Lilies"<p>

..

.

by

Midori-machi

Tak ada kata lain yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana Kota Tokyo saat ini, ketika jarum pada menara jam yang berdiri ditengah taman tengah kota menunjukkan ke angka satu lebih sepuluh siang. Waktu dimana para pekerja, baik berseragam jas rapi hingga kasual bebas sedang sibuk mencari makan siang untuk mengisi tenaga dipertengahan jam kerja. Jarangnya terlihat anak-anak sekolah berseragam pada jam-jam sekarang, tidak membuat suasana Tokyo berkurang kesibukannya.

Dengan lelah Takao menghempaskan pantatnya kebangku besi taman. Keringatnya bercucuran, menetes turun dari leher hingga masuk kedalam kaos polonya. Musim panas tak pernah bersahabat bagi seseorang yang beraktifitas outdoor seperti dirinya saat ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seraya melirik kearah sepedanya yang ia sandarkan pada ujung bangku taman. Rantainya rusak dan sejauh ia mendorong sepeda ia tak dapat menemukan bengkel reparasi. Meski GPS di handphonenya mengatakan bahwa bengkel sudah beberapa blok lagi, terik matahari berhasil mengalahkannya sebelum sampai tujuan. Mungkin ia harus beristirahat sejenak. Ia membutuhkan minuman dingin.

Iris abu-abu kebiruannya mengangkap bayangan sebuah café kecil diseberang taman. Tempat itu cukup asri dengan pot-pot tanaman hijau rimbun yang berjajar rapi didepan jendela kaca café, dengan tanaman berbunga yang tumbuh pada pot yang menempel pada dindingnya. Mungkin ia dapat beristirahat didalam, memesan minuman dingin dan tentu saja menikmati dinginnya AC dalam café.

Gemerincing lonceng kecil pada pintu café menyambut Takao, diikuti oleh seorang pelayan yang menyuguhkan senyuman selamat datang. Ia segera duduk pada meja kosong terdekat dan membaca menu yang tersedia, syukurlah harganya sangat bersahabat dan tak aneh-aneh. Sejuknya udara café ini melegakan Takao, keringatnya langsung terasa dingin menembus bajunya. Setelah mulai terbiasa dengan suhu, ia dapat mengamati café ini lebih seksama. Suara lagu instrumen jazz pelan mengisi keheningan café, ia juga baru menyadari ada beberapa rak buku yang berdiri disisi lain café yang sepertinya berjajar terus hingga kedalam. Oh, ini adalah tipikal café bagi orang-orang pembaca buku ternyata. Pantas saja suasananya tenang dan nyaman. Lemon Iced Tea dengan roti bakar keju diputuskan menjadi menu makan siangnya. Setelah pesanannya datang Takao langsung menikmatinya tanpa basa-basi. Tapi ekor matanya malah menemukan pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang baru saja memasuki café, dan duduk pada meja didekat rak buku dan kaca etalase café.

Pernah memikirkan seperti apa deskrpsi dari kata 'cantik' sebelumnya?

Mungkin kata cantik biasa di kategorikan pada wanita, pemandangan, bunga, atau sesuatu yang indah dipandang mata. Tapi kali ini deskipsi cantik itu sampai pada wujud seorang pria. Pria dewasa. Ekor mata Takao tak dapat dilepaskan darinya karena terpana.

Hidung, bibir, dagu dan matanya membentuk wajah yang sangat tampan. Iris emeraldnya memukau, meski bersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dipakainya. Rambutnya hijau terang tersisir rapi, pakaiannya kasual tapi terkesan elegan. Saat ia melewati meja Takao, tercium wangi parfum yang mahal. Mungkin berusia antara pertengahan dua puluh lima tahunan sampai awal tiga puluh.

Dapat dikatakan sebuah keajaiban, Takao dapat berkenalan dengannya secara normal. Terdengar bodoh, tapi Takao butuh beberapa kali datang rutin ke café tersebut agar bertemu dengannya yang ternyata adalah pelanggan tetap disana. Mulai dari senyuman kecil, lambaian tangan hingga akhirnya saat ini Takao dapat mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Namanya Midorima Shintarou, baru saja lulus dari Medical School terkemuka di Jepang. Ia akan memulai praktek kerja dokter perdananya beberapa minggu lagi setelah berhasil mendapatkan izin. Hobinya membaca dan musik klasikal, ia tak pernah memesan makanan di café ini kecuali Black Cofee tanpa gula yang pekat dan air mineral.

Menarik dan misterius, bagi Takao.

xxx

But you've slipped under my skin, invaded my blood and seize my heart

xxx

Garis kuning police line yang terbentang dibelakang gedung dekat kampus Takao pagi ini menarik perhatian. Ia dapat melihat polisi berlalu-lalang disekitar tempat itu, diikuti oleh orang-orang misterius dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Ia mendengar berita bahwa semalam dua orang tewas diserang oleh Ghoul dan tewas dengan mengenaskan, jantung mereka lenyap dilahap oleh monster itu.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan. Manusia tak akan pernah dapat berdiri melawan Ghoul dan kembali hidup-hidup. Mereka adalah spesies di puncak rantai makanan dunia ini, diikuti oleh manusia dibawahnya, manusia hanya bisa merangkak bertahan hidup sebagai mangsa dan sumber makanan monster yang mengerikan ini. Tapi itu dulu.

Manusia sekarang dapat berdiri berhadapan langsung melawan Ghoul sebagai lawan seimbang, karena ditemukannya teknologi yang dapat mengambil organ atau 'kagune' ghoul yang mati menjadi senjata ampuh untuk balik melawan Ghoul lainnya. Dan orang-orang yang menggunakan senjata itu disebut Ghoul Investigator, yang bergerak dibawah organisasi raksasa CCG untuk melawan Ghoul di seluruh dunia.

Takao secara pribadi sangat membenci Ghoul. Karena Ghoul telah membunuh adik perempuannya dengan cara yang mengerikan. Memangsanya hidup-hidup, disaat adiknya masih menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Mengapa monster seperti mereka ada di dunia ini? Mengapa mereka tidak memiliki perasaan belas kasih? Apakah karena mereka itu monster? Monster tidak memiliki rasa kasihan dan bersalah atas perbuatan mereka?

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah dapat dijawab olehnya, hingga saat ini.

Dunia ini salah.

Mimpi Takao adalah untuk menjadi Ghoul Investigator.

Dan membalaskan dendam atas kematian adiknya lima tahun lalu.

xxx

There's more than thousand ways to hell

But only one to heaven

xxx

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Takao." kata Midorima sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Setelah ditegur, lamunan Takao langsung buyar. Mahasiswa itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi ala iklan pasta gigi miliknya. Meski kenyataannya sering memasang ekspresi cemberut, Midorima tetap saja terlihat tampan.

"Nee, Shin-chan. Apa kau mendengar berita pagi ini? Ada Ghoul yang membunuh beberapa pemuda yang bekerja di pub beberapa blok dari sini. Ini sudah kasus penyerangan Ghoul ketiga dalam satu minggu. Mengerikan sekali ya" Takao memulai membicaraan sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan plastik pelan. "Semalam aku lewat sana, untung saja bukan aku korbannya."

Iris emerald Midorima melirik sebentar kearah Takao lalu kembali membaca bukunya "Bukankah kau tidak suka membahas tentang Ghoul? Mengapa membahas itu ?" ia bertanya dengan datar.

"Aku hanya… penasaran." pemuda raven itu menghela napas pendek. "Bagaimana menurutmu tengang Ghoul? Apa kau pernah memiliki pengalaman menyangut mereka?"

Sejenak mereka berdua diam. Midorima menutup bukunya lalu menyeruput black cofee nya pelan. "_Curiousity killed the cat_, Takao." ia berujar. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkaca pinggang dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"…_and satisfaction brought it back_, Shin-chan."

xxx

Takao tidak pernah meminta email atau nomor telepon Midorima. Mereka hanya bertemu dan berbincang saat bertemu di café saja, dengan jam yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Kedatangan Midorima pada jam sama dengan hari tertentu pada cafe itu dinilai Takao sebagai penjelasan bahwa ia cukup menyukai waktunya bersama Takao. Minggu ini Midorima sudah memulai karirnya sebagai dokter, Takao menuntut harus merayakannya dengan mentraktirnya makanan enak selain minuman di café. Midorima menyetujuinya dengan dahi berkerut, tapi Takao menganggap itu sebagai salah satu karakternya. Ia hanya ingin mengganti suasana dan mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Restoran makanan Asia, disinilah mereka merayakannya. Takao memesan kimchi kesukaannya, juga beberapa sushi. Midorima tidak memesan apapun, sama sekali. Malahan ia membeli black cofee kalengan di mesin minuman depan restoran. "Kau tidak memesan makanan? Aku jadi tidak enak makan semuanya ini sendiri, Shin-chan." gerutu Takao sambil setengah mengunyah.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Habiskan makananmu, jangan bicara sambil mengunyah."

Takao menggeleng dan menjepit satu sushi dengan sumpitnya, lalu mengarahkannya kewajah Midorima. "Ayo Shin-chan, Aaaaaaa…" katanya mengisyaratkan Midorima untuk membuka mulutnya. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ayooooolaaahh." potong Takao bersikeras. Si dokter muda menghela napas dan mengikuti mau Takao, melahap Sushi itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Hmmmmm bagaimana, enak kan? Sepulang kerja kau belum makan sama sekali, jangan membohongiku Shin-chan." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Setelah menelan sushi itu, Midorima langsung menenggak kopinya hingga habis. Wajahnya seperti bukan seseorang yang menikmasi rasa sushi dengan senang.

Takao mengerutkan dahinya. "Shin-chan, kau tidak suka sushi ya?" bisiknya supaya tidak terdengar pelayan restoran dengan wajah khawatir "Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu. Apa makanan yang kau suka?"

Midorima menatap Takao stoik. "…Daging."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kita makan steak!" seru Takao bersemangat.

xxx

Takao sedang sibuk membuat tugas kuliahnya saat handphonenya berbunyi. Satu email masuk, dengan subjek 'Accepted'. Ia mengerutkan dahi kemudian membaca penuh isi email tersebut. Dari ekspresi tidak mengerti, wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut tidak percaya dan matanya melotot berbinar-binar.

"YES! !" jeritnya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Akhirnya. Akhirnya!

Impiannya tewujud juga.

xxx

"Shin-chan." panggil Takao dengan senyum terkembang saat Midorima memasuki cafe. Dokter muda itu menatap Takao dengan ekspresi menanyakan mengapa malam ini ia terlihat bahagia sekali, hanya diam kemudian duduk dihadapannya. "Kau cepat sekali hari ini, apa pasienmu tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal?"

"Tidak apa, karena ada dokter lain malam ini. Mereka semua juga terlihat stabil." jawab si Dokter muda sambil duduk dan mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk memesan secangkir black cofee kesukaannya. Ia menaikkan alis melihat senyum lebar Takao.

"Bukan hanya kau yang sukses minggu ini, Shin-chan!" lanjut Takao lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midorima datar.

Si raven itu tak menyembunyikan senyum lebar bahagianya. "Aku diterima untuk menjadi Ghoul Investigator!" serunya keras sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Beberapa pengunjung cafe menoleh sejenak kearah Takao atas kehebohannya.

Tapi ekspresi Midorima berbeda, tak seperti yang Takao harapkan. Ia seperti terhenyak kaget dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seperti membatu sesaat. "Ghoul... Investigator...?" ulang Midorima dengan nada tercekat dan mata membesar.

"Iya! Hebat sekali kan?" si Raven menatapnya dengan antusias. "Tak menyangka!"

"..."

"Shin-chan?" Takao menurunkan bahunya, mendekatkan diri pada Midorima.

"...Ah, iya. Selamat." akhirnya pria hijau itu menanggapinya. "Tapi kau mengerti kan bagaimana Ghoul Investigator bekerja? Itu adalah pekerjaan yang berbahaya." ia menambahkan dengan wajah datar tetapi nada bicaranya seperti tak setuju.

"Kau tidak percaya kemampuanku? Aku lulus seleksi dari beberapa ribu peserta" Takao berkaca pinggang dengan wajah percaya diri. "Jangan remehkan aku, Shin-chan!"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu Ghoul secara langsung?" tanya Midorima cepat.

"Tentu saja." Takao menjawabnya tidak kalah cepat. "Aku sudah bertemu mereka sampai cukup membuatku membenci Ghoul sampai dasar neraka. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang aku inginkan dan aku yakin bahwa jalan inilah yang tepat untukku."

Iris emerald menatap Takao tanpa berkedip. Takao membalasnya dengan senyuman.

xxx

Gedung utama Commission of Counter Ghoul, atau CCG terletak di jantung kota Tokyo. Sekilas seperti gedung perkantoran biasa, tapi tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa bentuk keseluruhan gedung tersebut. Karena gedung utama juga merangkap laboratorium yang meneliti tentang senjata dan Ghoul. Untuk pertama kalinya, Takao berhasil masuk bukan sebagai tamu tapi sebagai anggota baru dalam CCG.

Kantor CCG sangat mewah dan minimalis didalam. Setiap ada yang masuk kedalam kantor harus melewati sebuah gerbang khusus yang dapat mendeteksi apakah orang itu Ghoul atau tidak. Sempat terlihat bingung, tapi seseorang petugas ramah langsung mengantarnya lebih jauh masuk kedalam gedung. Lurus hingga sampai di satu ruangan tunggu kecil dengan beberapa sofa minimalis dan lukisan abstrak didindingnya.

Satu pemuda memasuki ruangan, menyambut Takao dengan senyuman kecil. Rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat dan wajahnya mengingatkan Takao dengan kucing "Takao Kazunari?" tanyanya dengan suara antusias. Takao langsung berdiri untuk bersalaman dengannya. "Namaku Koganei Shinji, panggil saja aku Koganei. Selamat atas kelulusannya dan bergabung dengan kami."

"Salam kenal!" Takao tersenyum lebar. Sejauh ini baik.

"Ayo ikut aku, mereka semua sudah menunggumu." Koganei keluar ruangan dan mengisyaratkan Takao untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan masuk lebih jauh kedalam. Ruangan perkantoran CCG semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi tidak biasa karena di dalam dari ramai berubah menjadi sepi. Beberapa orang berdiri berbincang dengan memakai seragam yang sama. Yang membedakan adalah pin yang tersemat di baju mereka, karena itulah hal yang menunjukkan pangkat masing-masing.

"Ini dia Takao Kazunari." Koganei memperkenalkan Takao pada pria berkacamata. Ia adalah Hyuuga Junpei, Ghoul Investigator kelas dua di CCG Jepang. Wajahnya sekilas seperti seorang pria yang baik dan tegas kepada bawahannya. Entahlah, tapi kesan pertama dapat saja dipatahkan setelah mengenal lebih lama.

"Hoooo... Jadi ini Takao Kazunari. Nilai sempurna di berbagai subjek, huh? Kau sempat menggegerkan kami" katanya sambil menepuk bahu Takao "Kami membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu saat ini." lanjutnya lagi. Saat ini? Tanya Takao dalam hati.

xxx

Hal pertama yang Takao dengar adalah cerita tentang para Ghoul Teiko.

Adalah sekumpulan Ghoul yang luar biasa kuat dan mengerikan, yang tak pernah membiarkan setiap orang yang bertemu dengan mereka kembali hidup-hidup. Diantara Ghoul lainnya, Ghoul Teiko tidak pernah memangsa sembarangan tempat, tapi jika mereka muncul korban yang jatuh berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari Ghoul biasa.

Investigator biasa tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan mereka karena kekuatan Ghoul Teiko luar biasa kuat. Jika Ghoul sendiri adalah monster, para Teiko sendiri adalah mimpi buruk. Karena? Ghoul Teiko juga memangsa Ghoul lain. Kanibal sesamanya membuat Ghoul Teiko merupakan Ghoul yang paling mengerikan.

Pemimpin mereka adalah Ghoul bermata satu, yang diakui CCG sebagai Ghoul paling kuat yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah manusia. Situasi paling menakutkannya adalah, Ghoul bertopeng naga itu sepertinya muncul di Jepang setelah diyakini dulu menetap di Russia. Kedatangannya di Jepang lah yang membuat grup Teiko itu berdiri.

Ghoul Investigator CCG seluruh dunia satu persatu datang ke Jepang untuk memburu para Teiko, tapi selalu berakhir menjadi sekantung mayat mengenaskan esok harinya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali bertahan. Jika menyerang, sudah tahu hasilnya.

Tujuh Ghoul itu sekali lagi menetapkan Ghoul sebagai puncak piramida.

xxx

Misi pertama Takao adalah menemani Hyuuga untuk menangkap Ghoul yang ada di area dua puluh. Siang itu Hyuuga, Takao dan beberapa investigator lain sudah mengawasi tempat yang di yakini sebagai tempat tinggal Ghoul. Izuki, investigator kelas tiga langsung memerintah Investigator lainnya untuk evakuasi warga sekitar. Setelah situasi dikatakan clear, mereka bertiga siap.

Takao mendapatkan Quinque sementara, yaitu senjata anti-ghoul yang terbuat dari Kagune Ghoul untuk balik melawan Ghoul. Quinque Takao berbentuk seperti pistol kecil, mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk pemula. Ia menghela napasnya dan mengenggam senjatanya erat saat Hyuuga dan lainnya mengepung pintu apartemen.

Izuki menendang pintunya dan menemukan seorang pria berusia setengah baya sedang duduk didepan meja komputer. Pria itu balik menatap mereka dengan wajah kaget dan ketakutan, kemudian bangkit berusaha lari. Ia seperti orang biasa, tak ada tanda-tanda Ghoul sama sekali bagi Takao.

Kecuali saat matanya berubah menjadi hitam dan irisnya menjadi merah darah, insting Ghoulnya mulai bangkit. Izuki dan Koganei mulai menyerang, tapi Ghoul itu mengeluarkan Kagune (organ darah senjata tubuh Ghoul) yang berbentuk ekor yang tajam. Ia mengibaskan ekor tajamnya kearah Koganei dan Izuki, hingga dua pemuda itu terlempar. Hyuuga langsung mengejarnya dan balik menyerang.

Dikarenakan sempitnya area pertarungan, Ghoul itu berhasil lari menuju pintu.

Menuju Takao.

"Takao! !" seru Hyuuga dengan wajah horror.

Segalanya terjadi dengan cepat, termasuk pikiran Takao. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Ghoul, lalu menarik pelatuknya. Setelah menembak beberapa kali, akhirnya Ghoul itu terjatuh dan tak bergerak bersimbah darah dengan beberapa lubang dikepalanya. Mati. Sejenak suasana hening mencekam, Hyuuga, Izuki dan Koganei menatap anggota baru itu dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"Wow..." Takao menaikkan alisnya "Nyaris saja." katanya lagi kemudian. Tangannya gemetaran, keringat dingin yang menetes turun ke kerah bajunya, napasnya tak teratur dan iris matanya membesar. Pertama kalinya membunuh Ghoul...

Ia menyukai sensasi ini.

xxx

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

xxx

Setelah itu ia ikut dalam berbagai misi, hingga akhirnya ia langsung naik menjadi Ghoul Investigator resmi. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia berhasil menjadi Investigator kelas tiga. Prestasi yang sangat membanggakan, bagi Takao. Ia memberi kabar kepada keluarganya tentang ini, dan Sang Ibu membalas pesannya amat panjang diikuti satu boks berisi makanan dan baju dingin sulaman neneknya. Hidupnya berjalan sangat sempurna. Segalanya ia ceritakan bangga kepada teman tersayangnya, Midorima.

xxx

Musim dingin di Jepang tahun ini terbukti paling dingin dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Di akhir musim gugur saja salju turun, apalagi di pertengahan musim dingin. Semalam salju turun deras, hingga pagi ini saat Takao membuka tirai jendela diluar menjadi serba putih. Beberapa suara tawa anak kecil terdengar, sedang riang gembira membuat boneka salju di halaman rumah mereka. Takao tersenyum melihatnya, merindukan rumah.

Dulu ia sering bermain dengan adik perempuannya. Sebelum Ghoul membunuhnya.

Pesan singkat masuk ke handphonenya, ternyata dari Hyuga.

Setelah membaca pesan itu Takao langsung sikat gigi, mencuci muka dan mengganti baju dengan seragam CCG. Sejak diterima di CCG ia mengambil cuti kuliah sehingga Takao dapat fokus untuk menjalani pekerjaan barunya ini. Setengah tahun ini semua lancar. Ia berharap seperti itu, karena Ghoul Teiko hingga sekarang belum terdengar.

Sesampainya di kantor, Beberapa orang asing menyambut Takao.

Ia seorang wanita asing berambut pirang berkacamata dengan dua pemuda lainnya.

Satu pemuda berparas sangat tampan, dengan rambut raven yang panjang di satu sisi hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya dan pemuda dain bertubuh tinggi berambut merah gelap berwajah galak dan sangar seperti harimau. Mereka berseragam Investigator, tapi pin yang tersemat di baju mereka membuat jantung Takao berdegup kencang.

Ghoul Investigator _Special Class_, pangkat petarung tertinggi di CCG.

"Oh, Takao. Ayo kemari." panggil Kiyoshi, Investigator kelas satu yang ada disana.

"Salam kenal, namaku Takao Kazunari." Takao membungkukkan diri sopan.

"_My, my! You are soo cute!_" wanita pirang itu merangkul Takao ringan.

"_Alex, don't tease him_."

Setelah itu Takao mengerti. Wanita jelita yang di maksud bernama Alexandra Garcia dan pemuda tampan itu Himuro Tatsuya, Special Class berasal dari CCG dari Amerika. Alex dan Himuro memburu Teiko dan Emperor, Ghoul mata satu pemimpinnya. Sedangkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan sangar itu adalah Kagami Taiga, Special Class dari Jepang yang baru saja tiba dari dinasnya. Takao diminta untuk menjadi asisten mereka sementara waktu, dihitung sebagai pelajaran yang dinilai cukup berharga.

xxx

Midorima tidak datang ke cafe. Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk, pekerjaan dokter bukanlah seperti pegawai kantoran 9-5 yang setiap malam bisa santai istirahat. Dengan malas ia melihat keluar cafe dari balik kaca jendela. Sesosok pria tinggi berambut merah langsung menarik perhatiannya. Kagami Taiga, Special Class Invetigator. Sedang apa ia jalan sendirian disini? Wajahnya seperti kebingungan melihat deretan pertokoan.

Takao langsung memakai mantelnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia melangkah sambil tersenyum kecil menuju Kagami sampai dibelakangnya Takao menepuk bahu atasannya itu. "Kagami-san!" tegurnya. Pria berambut merah itu terkejut melihat Takao.

"Kau! Uh... Siapa ya namamu aku lupa." ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Takao." si raven memperkenalkan diri lagi. "Kagami-san sedang mencari apa?"

Wajah Kagami langsung bersemu merah tipis di tanya seperti itu. "T-tidak, aku tidak sedang..." kalimat elakannya tak diteruskan "...sebenarnya aku mencari toko buku di sekitar sini. Tapi karena lama tak kemari aku lupa dimana letaknya." jawabnya jujur.

Takao akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya ke toko buku. Tempat yang di maksud hanya berjarak satu blok dari sini. Karena Takao sendirian akhir pekan ini, tak ada salahnya menemani pria hebat ini mencari buku. Tak ada salahnya.

Sesampainya di toko buku yang di maksud, Kagami langsung melihat-lihat buku yang disusun rapi didalam rak. Takao ikut melihat-lihat meski ia bukan penggemar berat membaca buku. Tapi hey, mungkin ia bisa membelikan Midorima buku yang bagus. Gaji CCG sebenarnya lumayan besar jumlahnya, apa salahnya beberapa buku mahal untuk Midorima. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

Dengan semangat ia mencari tipe buku apa yang kira-kira Midorima sukai. Ia suka membaca sesuatu yang topiknya dalam dan sulit di mengerti Takao, jadi sulit mencari apa yang ia suka. Tapi sebuah buku bersampul warna kuning menarik perhatiannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar lalu mengambilnya. Buku yang tepat untuk Midorima.

Setelah membayar di kasir, ia menoleh kanan kiri mencari Kagami. Di cari-cari, pria besar yang dimaksud masih berdiri menatap rak buku yang sama sejak tadi dengan wajah bingung. Takao menghampirinya lagi dengan wajah penuh kemakluman.

Takao menawarkan bantuan untuk mencarikan buku untuknya, yang ternyata akan dijadikan hadiah untuk seseorang. Saat di tanya siapa, rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Kagami. Seperti cinta anak sekolahan, ternyata pria sebesar ini lumayan bersifat pemalu, meski sepertinya tidak mau mengakuinya. Lucu sekali.

Kagami mendeskripsikan seseorang itu adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi terkadang suka sedikit jahil dan sikapnya lembut. Takao membayangkannya wanita itu sangat manis sekali. Takao memilihkan buku literatur puisi untuknya, setelah itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda dengan pita perak yang indah. Kagami berterima kasih kepada Takao dengan wajah tersipu-sipu, di balas cengiran lebar oleh si raven. Setelah itu mereka berpisah di pemberhentian bus.

Salju kembali turun. Takao memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidur.

xxx

Seluruh kantor CCG gempar, karena didapatnya berita bahwa Emperor Teiko terlihat disekitar Area satu, Seluruh Investigator langung bergerak menuju lokasi dengan wajah tegang, diikuti oleh Alex dan Himuro. Duo Amerika itu mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka, yaitu berbentuk _Axe_ dan _Hand Cannon. _Ekspresi wanita pirang itu dari jenaka berubah menjadi sangat percaya diri dan menyeramkan. Seperti siap membunuh.

"Takao, kau dan yang lainnya tunggu di sini. Berbahaya jika ini hanya pancingan dan tak ada seorangpun di gedung. Kami mengerahkan seluruh Investigator kelas satu dan Special Class, jadi tetap disini sampai kami kembali. Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi aku." Kiyoshi menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil memasukan senjatanya kedalam koper.

"Kemana Kagami-san?" tanya Takao. "Apakah ia tidak tahu akan hal ini?"

"Itu dia masalahnya." jawab Himuro dengan wajah serius. "Sinyal pertolongan ini berasal dari dia. Taiga sedang berada disana saat ini dan melawannya sendirian. Karena itu harus bergegas!" lanjutnya setelah itu berlari bersama Alex menuju lantai atas untuk naik helikopter menuju area satu. Takao hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Kagami Taiga adalah Ghoul Investigator terhebat di Jepang. Ia pasti sangat kuat.

Satu jam kemudian seluruh orang CCG kembali ke kantor utama. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi wajah mereka pucat ketakutan. Takao berusaha menahan luapan rasa ingin tahunya karena saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menyeruak bertanya. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi turun dari mobil dengan wajah murung, Takao tak melihat Alex dan Himuro. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka bicara.

"Kagami Taiga luka parah dan sekarang dalam kondisi kritis. Emperor berhasil melarikan diri tanpa goresan sedikitpun." Hyuuga mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. "Setibanya di sana kami hanya menemukan area satu sudah rusak parah dan Kagami tergeletak dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, Quinque miliknya tinggal serpihan."

xxx

"Kau sudah dengar kejadian di area satu?" Takao bertanya kepada Midorima, yang sedang duduk bersandar dihadapannya dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. "Sudah seminggu setelah itu, tapi Kagami-san belum sadar juga. Aku mengenalnya baru-baru ini, dia orang yang baik." lanjutnya. Ia meminum soda dinginnya dengan wajah murung.

Midorima menyeruput kopinya pelan dan menatap Takao sekilas. "Takao, apa sebenarnya kau diperbolehkan untuk selalu menceritakan urusan kantormu kepadaku? CCG adalah instansi yang bersifat rahasia, mengapa kau begitu terbuka?" tanya si dokter muda masih dengan wajah yang stoik "Kau tak bisa seenaknya cerita begitu saja."

Si raven menatap Midorima dengan alis terturun, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya bercerita kepadamu saja. Aku juga yakin kau tak akan membeberkan rahasia CCG kepada orang lain, itu karena kamu adalah kamu." Takao menjelaskan.

Iris emerald Midorima berkedip pelan, kemudian seperti menggigit bibirnya geram. Ekspresi Takao luntur dan menatap pria hijau itu dengan wajah bingung. "Takao, aku memintamu untuk tidak menceritakan apapun lagi tentang pekerjaanmu. Juga segala hal menyangkut CCG dan Ghoul" ia berkata dengan wajah kesal "Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, kau mengerti? Kau tak seharusnya percaya begitu saja padaku!"

"Shin...chan..? Ada apa denganmu...?" si raven bertanya dengan wajah terluka.

Dokter Muda itu menghela napas panjang dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Setelah ini kau pulang dan berhati-hatilah dijalan." ujarnya dengan suara dingin dan memakai mantelnya. Takao langsung ikut bangkit dari kursinya, tapi Midorima tak ingin menatapnya dan berjalan lurus keluar cafe. Meninggalkan Takao yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah seperti menahan sakit terhempas keras.

Wajahnya merah menahan kesal dan ketidak mengertian. Ia memakai mantelnya dan bersiap pergi, melirik buku bersampul kuning yang tak sempat ia berikan pada Midorima. "Uh..." suara keluhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang ia gigit kecil. Mungkin selama ini Midorima tidak suka dengan topik yang Takao bahas. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan cafe, salju yang mulai turun sunyi tak ia hiraukan.

xxx

Direktur Imayoshi Shoichi, pemimpin CCG Jepang tiba-tiba menggelar rapat tertutup. Yang menghadiri hanyalah Special Class dan First Class. Takao tidak di undang untuk menghadiri, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Setelah rapat selesai, para Investigator keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang serius. Bahkan pemuda jenaka seperti Kiyoshi. Senyuman besar terlengkung indah di wajah Alex, matanya seperti siap membunuh. Mungkin mereka di dalam tadi sedang memasang strategi yang menjanjikan untuk melawan Emperor atau Teiko.

Perasaan Takao langsung merasa tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

xxx

Hanya dalam dua minggu, CCG kembali gempar. Satu buah truk isolasi tertutup dengan kecepatan tinggi memasuki gedung diikuti oleh mobil-mobil Invertigator yang mengawal dari segala sisi. Takao dari lantai atas langsung turun kebawah, ingin melihat apa yang mereka bawa hingga menjadi alasan seluruh gedung nyaris menjadi gaduh.

Ruangan isolasi laboratorium dipenuhi oleh para anggota CCG yang menyemut di area tengah, hingga Takao sulit melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi karena pangkat Takao, beberapa orang mempersilahkannya untuk lewat dengan sopan. Jantung Takao berdebar keras, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Ia dapat melihat Himuro dan Alex berdiri didalam kaca isolasi, Kiyoshi dan Hyuga berjaga diluar. Akhirnya Takao berhasil sampai didepan kerumunan, disambut oleh ekspresi Hyuga yang kaku dan tegang.

Seseorang yang belumuran darah dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, terbaring diatas meja kaca ruang isolasi. Takao terperanjat melihatnya. Sosok itu... Ghoul? Karena ia memakai topeng putih yang menutupi wajahnya, meski sebagian topeng agak rusak dan penuh cipratan darah. Aneh. Ghoul biasa tak mungkin menarik perhatian seperti ini.

"_Hello, boy_!" Alex menyapanya dengan ringan, senyum puas terhias di wajahnya. "Malam ini kita berhasil menangkap ikan besar." serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga ikut memasuki ruang isolasi bersama Takao, turut mengelilingi tubuh Ghoul yang terbaring. Selang transfusi terpasang masuk ke urat nadi tangannya menandakan CCG masih mempertahankan hidupnya meski setelah dihancurkan seperti ini. Siapa dia? Takao tak dapat menahan luapan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ini adalah salah satu Ghoul Teiko, yang kau kenal sejauh ini sebagai Phantom." Hyuga akhirnya menjelaskan dengan nada berhati-hati.

Mendengar itu Takao langsung teperanjat kaget. Tangannya seketika langsung terasa kesemutan dan matanya terbelalak. Ghoul ini adalah Phantom?! Mereka berhasil menangkap Phantom hidup-hidup?! Ia menganga tidak percaya, dibalas senyum kecil dari Himuro Tatsuya. Jadi inikah buah hasil rencana rapat dua minggu lalu? Menjebaknya? ?

"Sekarang kita buka topeng drama ini~" Alex menyentuh topeng Phantom dengan perlahan, kemudian menariknya lepas dari kepala Phantom hingga parasnya terlihat. Mereka semua langsung memandangi Ghoul itu lekat-lekat. Setelah mengambil gambar wajahnya dan menunggu hasil dari pencarian identitasnya di mesin, mereka langsung terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing sejenak.

Bagi Takao ia berusia cukup muda, mungkin seusia dirinya yaitu dua puluh satu. Tubuhnya langsing tidak teralu tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat dan rambutnya berwarna terang seperti biru langit dan wajahnya rupawan. Ia tidak terlihat seperti Ghoul Teiko yang dikenal seperti monster diantara monster, tapi penampilan selalu dapat menipu.

"_So Beaufitul..._" akhirnya Alex berkomentar seraya menyentuh pelan pipi Phantom dengan ujung jarinya "Kalian tak akan menyangka wajah seperti ini dapat memangsa beberapa manusia dan Ghoul sekaligus." lanjutnya sambil melipat tangan.

Suara mesin berbunyi pip beberapa kali, hasil pencarian identitas menemukan hasil.

Di layar kaca muncul sederet biodata lengkap seseorang berwajah seperti Phantom.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Tinggal di Area 5, Umur 23 tahun dan pekerjaannya adalah guru... taman kanak-kanak...?" Hyuga mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca "Tapi tak pernah ada kasus anak-anak yang dimangsa oleh Phantom sejauh ini...?" lanjutnya bingung.

Dada Takao langsung terasa aneh. Bukankan Ghoul adalah monster yang kejam? Jika ia memiliki pekerjaan yang berhadapan dengan anak-anak itu, mengapa Phantom tak penah memangsa mereka? Padahal ia pernah mendengar bahwa daging anak-anak adalah yang terlezat, tapi mungkinkan Phantom memiliki hati untuk tidak melukai mereka?

Tiba-tiba Takao merasa ragu. Aneh, ia tak harus merasa simpati dengan Ghoul.

Himuro dengan hati-hati merogoh saku celana Phantom dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Mereka berlima merapat untuk melihat isi telepon genggam Phantom. Himuro memilih bagian pesan, dan melihat sederetan email. Tapi email yang masuk di pesan Phantom sepertinya hanya berorientasi pekerjaan di taman kanak-kanak.

"Hm... Tidak ada petunjuk tentang Teiko lainnya?" Alex bergumam.

Tidak ada email yang mencurigakan. Mereka lanjut mencari ke folder lainnya yaitu gallery. "_Holy... Shit_?!" Himuro tiba-tiba menyumpah dengan keras. Dari sekian foto yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam orang, satu buah foto mengejutkan mereka. Foto itu seperti di pantai. Pemuda besar dengan rambut merah gelap, tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya yang sepertinya memegang kamera. Dibawah gambar ada deskripsi tulisan 'Hawaii with Love, 2012' sekitar dua tahun lalu. Pria yang berpelukan dengan Phantom adalah... Kagami Taiga?!

"_Oh... My god... No... Fucking...way..._" gumam Alex dengan wajah horror.

Belum cukup mereka semua ketakutan dengan dugaan masing-masing, mata Takao menangkap sebuah benda yang terselip di saku dalam mantel Phatom. Takao merogohnya dengan hati-hati dan tangannya berhasil memegang benda tersembunyi itu. Buku?!

Sebuah buku puisi klasik yang Takao kenal, karena Takao lah yang memilihkanya untuk Kagami saat sama-sama mencari hadiah. Dibelakang sampul buku ada sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan '_I love you - from Taiga'_. Buku itu langsung terjatuh kelantai dengan wajah Takao yang semakin pucat pasi. Ya Tuhan... Kuroko Tetsuya adalah...

" ...kekasih Kagami Taiga...?" gumam Kiyoshi, dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat.

xxx

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui skandal besar hubungan Kagami dengan Phantom, salah satu Ghoul Teiko bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Cukup Special Class, First Class saja dan para petinggi CCG Jepang yang tahu. Alex dan Himuro diminta untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini ke CCG Amerika, dibalas oleh persetujuan mereka berdua. Termasuk Takao dan Hyuga. Saat ini mereka terkumpul lengkap untuk membahasnya.

Imayoshi Shoichi, Direktur CCG Jepang masih memasang senyum rubahnya berdiri dihadapan para peserta rapat. Ekspresinya tenang tapi ganjil. Kacamatanya sekilas memantulkan cahaya , membuat kesan bahwa ia adalah pria yang misterius berbahaya.

Fakta mengejutkannya adalah, Imayoshi sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini lebih dulu. Karena itulah ia langsung dapat mengatur rencana penangkapan Phantom, setelah mengetahui detil-detil kehidupan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Segalanya mudah.

Wajah-wajah para Investigator terlihat seperti telah dikhianati besar-besaran. Tidak mungkin Kagami tak mengetahui Kuroko adalah Ghoul setelah berpacaran bertahun-tahun? Bahkan dalam hukum dijelaskan bahwa barang siapa yang ikut menutupi keberadaan Ghoul akan dihukum seberat-beratnya. Apalagi Kagami sendiri adalah seorang Special Class Investigator, paling diakui di seluruh Jepang.

Cinta itu buta. Satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di benak Takao saat ini.

xxx

Takao masih duduk diam di kursi cafe langganannya. Midorima tak pernah datang semenjak hari itu. Dalam hati ia merasa getir. Jika ia tak suka topik tentang Ghoul, Takao akan berusaha mengajak bicara tentang yang lainnya. Tak perlu harus menghindar seperti ini. Mungkin secara diam-diam Midorima kurang menyukai Takao, hingga ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk tak menemuinya lagi. Ah... Atau... Midorima mendapat pacar?

Sepersekian detik muncul rasa sakit maya tajam seperti tertancap di jantungnya.

Ia tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, untuk Midorima memiliki kekasih. Tapi ia adalah dokter sukses dan tampan, gadis-gadis akan mengantri untuk dapat berkencan dengannya seperti antri audisi kontes menyanyi. Tapi ia selalu terlihat jauh dan dingin. Gadis seperti apa yang dapat serasi dengannya? Aktris cantik? Atau putri politisi? Wanita karir yang independen dan seksi? Pikiran Takao melayang getir kemana-mana.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Midorima malam ini.

Cafe sudah mau tutup, sepertinya ia harus pulang.

xxx

"Saat datang kemari, aku tak menyangka akan menemukan masalah sebesar ini." Himuro berujar sambil bersandar pada tiang yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya. "Aku hanya ingin menangkap para Teiko dan Emperor, tapi malah menemukan kenalan lamaku berpacaran dengan salah satu diantara mereka. _I wonder_ jika kita semua tak dapat menangkap Teiko karena Taiga yang membocorkan rencananya, meski menurutku ia bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"_That's love, you can't helped it_." Alex menimpalinya. _"Love is blind, honey."_

Takao diam saja mendengar mereka berdua. Ia tak mau berkomentar apapun. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Kagami tersipu saat membahas tentang kekasihnya dan betapa antusiasnya ia saat menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk diberikan. Mungkin saja, Ghoul itu hanya memanfaatkan ketulusannya untuk mengorek informasi tentang CCG. Informasi ini sangat rahasia, tentu aja hanya bisa didapatkan oleh orang dalam.

Ah.

Sebuah kenyataan langsung menyadarkannya. Tentu saja Midorima marah karena ia selalu bercerita sembarangan, karena informasi tentang CCG sangat krusial. Jika berita dari Takao jatuh ketangan sembarangan, dapat menjadi bumerang berbahaya. Tapi dia adalah Midorima, tidak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan informasi itu. Dokter muda tersebut juga sebaliknya, seperti tidak ingin tahu menahu tentang CCG.

"Mungkin saja ia tak benar-benar mengetahui Kuroko adalah Ghoul...?" Takao tiba-tiba berkata sendiri. Pendapat itu disambut oleh tatapan besar Alex dan Himuro. "S-seperti yang kita lihat, Kuroko sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti monster. Mungkin saja Kagami-san tertipu dengannya... Uhm... Seperti itulah.." lanjurnya dengan segan.

"Menurutmu ia tidak dapat membedakan yang mana Ghoul dan manusia? Kau bahkan dapat mengetahui secara langsung dari kehidupan sehari-hari mereka! Contohnya; mereka tidak dapat memakan apapun selain manusia dan Ghoul. Jika mereka memakan makanan manusia, bagi mereka rasanya sangat menjijikkan dan balik menjadi racun untuknya. Pengecualian; air dan kopi. Karena itulah kami selalu berhasil menangkap Ghoul yang berhubungan dengan kopi dan cafe-cafe tertentu."

"...Huh...?"

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Alex menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Ini informasi yang baru untuk Takao. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui ini sebelumnya.

"Juga kau lihat Kuroko Tetsuya, wajahnya terlalu rupawan seperti bukan manusia" wanita itu terkekeh kecil "Sejujurnya jika ia bukan Ghoul, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebagai kekasih Taiga. _Damn." _Alex melanjutkan.

Tidak dapat memakan makanan manusia, hanya meminum air dan kopi... Wajah yang terlalu rupawan seperti tidak normal? Entah mengapa di dalam kepalanya muncul sesosok siluet pria yang sangat ia kenali. Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berhenti sepersekian detik.

Ya Tuhan. Takao seperti memekik didalam hati.

Deretan langkah yang ribut tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka bertiga yang bersantai, ternyata Hyuga dan Kiyoshi. Alex dan Himuro langsung berdiri tegak dengan wajah serius. Dilihat dari ekspresi Hyuga dan Kiyoshi, ini seperti keadaan darurat.

"Dua Ghoul Teiko muncul di Area dua! !" seru Hyuga dengan wajah serius. "Beberapa orang sedang menuju kesana, karena sepertinya orang-orang yang mengirim signal sudah tewas. Menurut informasi terakhir, dua Ghoul itu adalah _The Giant _dan _Blue Leopard_!" lanjutnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Ini keadaan darurat, karena Area dua padat penduduk. Nona Alex dan Himuro, dapatkan kalian segera datang ke lokasi bersamaku?" Kiyoshi bertanya dan disambut duo Amerika itu dengan anggukan. Setelah itu mereka semua langsung berlarian pergi. Takao tidak ikut karena tugasnya adalah untuk menjaga markas CCG. Terlalu berbahaya sebenarnya untuk membiarkan para Investigator kuat seperti Hyuga, Kiyoshi dan lainnya pergi meninggalkan gedung. Tapi dua Ghoul Teiko bukanlah hal sepele.

Dari kaca lantai lima Takao melihat mobil-mobil juga helikopter pergi bergegas. Ia menghela napas dalam dan menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi perasaannya tidak enak, seperti ada yang tidak beres. Langkahnya berjalan tidak pasti, hingga ia masuk kedalam lift dan menekan ke lantai paling atas gedung. Area laboratorium. Didalam sini hanya ada beberapa pegawai dan ilmuwan yang sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti tidak terpengaruh suasana luar. Ia dapat melihat tabung-tabung kaca dipenuhi air yang berisi tubuh-tubuh yang tertidur didalamnya. Salah satu tabung yang paling besar dan terpisah, adalah tabung berisi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ghoul itu tertidur tenang di dalam tabung, dengan masker oksigen diwajahnya dan kabel-kabel yang menempel diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya tenang, terbius total. Karena jika sadar, kekuatan Ghoul Phantom dari Teiko bukanlah hal yang dapat diremehkan. Seperti yang dikatakan Alex, wajah Kuroko sangat menawan. Jika Takao dapat berkomentar, parasnya lebih mirip seperti malaikat. Ya, malaikat kematian.

RIIINNGGGGG!

Alarm gedung tiba-tiba berdering keras memekakkan telinga. Takao terperanjat kaget hingga terlompat dari tempat ia berdiri. BAM, diikuti oleh padamnya lampu gedung. Suara teriakan dan jeritan para ilmuan didalam laboratorium menakuti Takao, dalam gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya merah lampu darurat ia dapat melihat orang-orang itu berlari meninggalkan lantai ini dengan tangga darurat.

Jantung Takao berdebar aneh. Ada apa ini?!

Ia tidak langsung turun, tapi malah menoleh ke jendela. Orang-orang menyemut keluar dari gedung dengan panik dibawah. Takao berada di lantai tiga puluh, turun dengan tangga bisa menjadi kerja yang sangat keras. Lagipula ia bingung dengan kepanikan ini. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan dari lantai dibawahnya.

_Penyerangan Ghoul._

Jantung Takao langsung berdegup kencang. Ia tidak memiliki senjata untuk melawan. Lagipula mengapa para Ghoul itu berani menyerang markas CCG? Seperti sudah yakin mengetahui bahwa para Invetigator senior yang hebat sedang tidak ada disini. Apa tujuan mere...ka? Kepala Takao seperti baru saja disambar petir tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja. Mereka sengaja memancing keluar para Invetigator senior pergi. Tujuan mereka kemari adalah untuk mengambil kembali Kuroko Tetsuya! Para Teiko itu pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini! Dalam hati Takao berdebat sengit, antara tetap disini atau pergi. Jika Ghoul Teiko kemari untuk menjemput Kuroko, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melawan. Ia pasti akan mati konyol!

Tenaga listrik yang mengaliri tabung berhenti, membuat gelembung air didalam tabung juga menghilang. Menandakan Ghoul yang didalam tabung akan kehilangan saluran oksigen dan membuat mereka mati terendam dalam air tabung. Takao melihat kearah tabung Kuroko, Ghoul itu perlahan membuka matanya dan tersadar. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Takao, sepertinya ia kehabisan udara dan mulai meronta dalam air.

Takao langsung kebingungan. Apakah ia akan membiarkan Phantom mati didalam air atau menolongnya. Tapi untuk apa menolong Ghoul? Bukankah mereka adalah mahkluk pemakan manusia yang kejam? Seperti kekejaman mereka membunuh adiknya?!

"..." gelembung udara keluar dari bibir Kuroko yang kehabisan udara. Ia mulai tak sadarkan diri, membuat jantung Takao semakin berdebar cepat. Ia tak tahu lagi, ia sudah tak peduli dengan segalanya. Tak boleh dibiarkan!

"Cih, persetan dengan Ghoul atau apapun itu!" decihnya keras sambil berlari menuju tabung Kuroko. Matanya menelusuri seluruh tabung, memikirkan bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. "Hey, bertahanlah!" seru Takao kepada Phantom. Harus menolongnya!

Tapi suara langkah berat terdengar dari pintu darurat laboratorium, menuju kemari. Takao langsung melotot saat melihat sosok bayangan pria besar dengan krak di lengannya. Kagami Taiga. Kepalanya masih dililiti perban dan gips membaluti masing-masing satu kaki dan tangannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, sepertinya ia baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit. "Te...tsuya...!" panggilnya sekuat tenaga.

"K-Kagami-san?!" pekik Takao saat pria itu menuju kemari.

Wajah Kagami langsung ketakutan melihat kekasihnya masih terjebak didalam tabung dan kehabisan oksigen. "Tetsuya!" Kagami berseru sambil menempelkan tangannya pada kaca tabung. Ghoul itu meronta dan menempelkan tangannya dibalik kaca dengan mata seperti ingin menangis. Hati Takao entah mengapa menjadi ngilu.

Ia bergegas mengambil tongkat besi berjalan Kagami. "Tak ada waktu lagi!" katanya kemudian sambil mengayunkan tongkat itu sekuat tenaga kearah kaca tabung Kuroko. Hantamannya cukup keras hingga kaca itu retak dan akhirnya pecah.

"ZRASSSH!" air tabung banjir keluar hingga Takao dan Kagami langsung basah karenanya. Tapi tak dihiraukan, Kagami berlari dan mengeluarkan tubuh lemah Kuroko dari tabung dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah pucat. Dipeluknya erat dengan wajah sedih, lega dan khawatir berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuyaa!" panggil Kagami, disambut oleh tangan Kuroko yang terangkat pelan dan balas memeluknya lemah. "Maafkan aku... Ini semua salahku. Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk, tapi mereka membuatmu menjadi seperti ini..."

Ghoul itu tidak membalas ucapannya, masih berusaha melawan napasnya yang sesak.

Takao seperti kehilangan tempat disini. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal senekat ini untuk menolong sepasang kekasih yang tak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan karirsnya setelah kejadian ini berakhir.

DOR! Sebuah suara tembakan kembali membuat Takao terperanjat. Tak jauh dari sana berdiri direktur Imayoshi, lengkap dengan senjatanya dan tersenyum lebar. Tubuh Kagami tiba-tiba tersungur jatuh dengan lubang dibelakang punggungnya. Kuroko panik dan memeluknya erat dengan wajah horror. "Taiga-san!"

"Hei, halo~" sapa pria bermata sipit itu dengan senyum menakutkan.

"Imayoshi... Kau... Kau berjanji untuk melindungi Tetsuya dari Emperor... Tapi kau malah melukainya seperti ini..." desis Kagami sambil menahan rasa sakit, tapi Imayoshi kembali menembak punggungnya beberapa kali hingga Takao ikut memekik ketakutan.

"Hentikan!" seru Takao keras. "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?!"

Aneh. Mengapa juga Takao meneriaki Direkturnya sendiri? Ia juga tak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya Kagami bukanlah pihak yang salah dalam hal ini, disamping ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kekasihnya adalah Phantom. Lagipula mengapa Kagami ingin melindungi Phantom dari Emperor? Bukankah mereka berdua adalah Teiko? Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Oya, Takao-kun. Kau memihak mereka? Aku melakukan ini tentu saja untuk melawan Ghoul, demi kebaikan kita semua. Jika bisa menangkap Phantom, mengapa tidak? Terutama jika ada seseorang yang dengan suka rela membeberkan segalanya tentang Phantom hanya dengan sedikit pancingan untuk melindunginya. Ckck, naif."

Entah mengapa Takao merasa bahwa Pria disana itu lebih jahat dari Ghoul, atau mungin dari sebagiannya. Ia dapat melihat ekpresi marah Kagami dari matanya, dan Kuroko yang ketakutan memeluknya. "Jika aku menyerahkan diri, apa kau mau melepaskan Taiga-san dari hal ini?" ia bertanya dengan wajah serius kepada Imayoshi.

"Tetsuya apa yang kau katakan?!" pekik Kagami dengan wajah horror.

Imayoshi diam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar kembali. "Tidak. Setelah ini kami berencana untuk menghukum mati Kagami Taiga, dan menguras seluruh darah didalam tubuhmu itu untuk dijadikan senjata kami. Quinque yang diciptakan pasti akan menjadi produk yang paling hebat, tentu saja."lanjutnya santai. "Oh ya, juga kau Takao Kazunari. Sebelum kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada yang lainnya nanti, akan lebih baik jika aku membereskanmu sekarang saja."

Mendengar itu tangan Takao terkepal erat, dengan kemarahan. Suara letusan timah panas terdengar beberapa kali dan tanpa sadar ia sudah mendapati dirinya terbaring dengan darah yang merembes dilantai dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sesaat tak terasa apapun, sebelum rasa sakit, perih dan panas merambat dari beberapa bagian tubuh tempat peluru bersarang.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ia tak bersalah!" Kagami berseru keras. "..."

Sisanya Takao tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Pandangannya mulai menjadi gelap dan rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin menjadi. Napasnya sesak dan darahnya mengaliri lantai seperti genangan merah yang melebar. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa suara lain setelah itu, tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Mata kosongnya berkedip pelan, melawan kabur.

Sepasang tangan yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya pelan. Sia...pa?

"Takao, bertahanlah. Ini akan sedikit sakit." sebuah suara yang dingin terdengar ditelinganya. Diikuti oleh rasa sakit luar biasa pada luka tembak ditubuhnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang merogoh dan mengoyak-koyak luka Takao. Ia hanya bisa menjerit dan mengerang kesakitan, tanpa sadar balik memeluk sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Rasa sakit itu akhirnya berhenti, meninggalkan Takao yang terengah-engah lemah.

Ia baru menyadari hal-hal kecil yang ada saat ini. Suara yang terdengar tadi, dan wangi parfum tercium sangat ia kenal. Ia masih tidak dapat berbicara apapun, masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga. Tubuhnya kembali dibaringkan dilantai, sosok yang memeluknya tadi berdiri dan melangkah maju kedepan. Matanya masih kabur.

"...tolong Kagami-san." suara Kuroko sayup-sayup terdengar. "Aku akan kembali ke Teiko jika aku dapat membawanya bersamaku. Mereka bilang Kagami-san akan dihukum mati dan aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menolongnya. Kumohon kali ini saja."

Sejenak suasana hening sejenak. Takao masih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ia tak tahu dimana Imayoshi, tapi sosok pria yang tergeletak mati jauh didepan Takao menjawab pertanyaanya. Sosok penolong Takao ini terdegar menghela napas panjang. "Fox, lantai 32 laboratorium." ia berbicara, seperti menelepon seseorang.

"Terima kasih, _Mad_." Kuroko berkata lagi. Di pangkuannya terbaring Kagami yang juga pingsan. Suara derap langkah tak lama kembali terdengar dari tangga darurat, kali ini diikuti oleh suara senandung yang merdu.

"Aaaaah Kurokocchi! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" pekik sosok yang dipanggil Fox tersebut.

"Fox, bawa Kagami Taiga bersamamu. Emperor sudah mengirimkan jemputan di lantai atas. Pergilah bersama Phantom secepatnya." perintah sosok ini dengan nada tegas. Dalam kabur ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut pirang membopong tubuh Kagami dan berjalan pergi diikuti Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mad?" tanya Fox sebelum pergi.

"Masih ada urusan, aku akan menyusul." jawab sosok itu cepat.

Entah mengapa Takao dapat merasakan seluruh tatapan tertuju kepadanya.

Suara siulan kecil terdengar dari fox. "Tak menyangka seorang _Mad Scientist _sepertimu juga dapat terlibat dengan hal seperti itu. Ahahaha. Baiklah, sampai ketemu di atas!" sahut Fox sebelum suara langkah kakinya hilang dari tangga darurat.

Akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Takao masih berkedip pelan dengan mata kabur. Ia bernapas pelan-pelan, takut pendarahan lukanya akan semakin menjadi. Sentuhan tangan dingin kembali terasa lagi diwajahnya. Takao balas menatap kabur wajah sosok itu dengan mata kosong. "Tidurlah, setelah ini anggota CCG lainnya akan datang menolongmu." ia berujar. "Dan jangan bertindak hal yang lebih bodoh dari ini lagi."

Takao tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Matanya semakin kabur. Ghoul Teiko berjulukan Mad Scientist itu sesaat kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Takao yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai. Pemuda raven itu mengangkat tangannya lemah, berusaha memanggil pria itu kembali.

"Selamat tinggal, Takao." ghoul itu menjawab, sebelum langkah kakinya terdengar menghilang dari tangga darurat laboratorium. Akhirnya segalanya menjadi sunyi total. Hanya ada suara napas Takao dan kegaduhan diluar gedung yang sayu-sayup terdengar. Matanya terasa panas dan berair. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, hingga segalanya gelap dan kesadarannya menghilang.

xxx

Saat Takao membuka mata, ia berada dirumah sakit. Hyuga mengatakan bahwa ia tiga hari tak sadarkan diri. Banyak berita penting yang ia lewatkan selama tiga hari itu. Takao memintanya untuk bercerita dengan detil tentang apa yang terjadi.

Phatom berhasil kabur dengan _Fox_, Ghoul Teiko. Direktur Imayoshi diduga menembak Takao yang saat itu berjaga di laboratorium karena ingin membawa Phantom bersamanya karena suatu alasan, terbunuh oleh _Mad Scientist_. Kagami Taiga menghilang. Alexandra dan Himuro luka parah karena melawan _The Giant_ dan _Blue Leopard_, Quinque mereka hancur berantakan dan dua Ghoul itu bebas melenggang pergi. Komputer CCG terserang oleh cracker yang diduga merupakan ulah _Peach_, Ghoul hacker dari Teiko.

Sepertinya tertangkapnya Phantom benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang.

Luar biasa sekali. Tak menyangka hari itu akan menjadi hari besar.

Seminggu kemudian Takao keluar dari rumah sakit dan siap bertugas.

Posisi Direktur Imayoshi digantikan oleh seorang wanita petit berambut cokelat bermana Aida Riko. Beberapa Ghoul Invetigator dari wilayah Jepang lainnya beberapa dipindahkan kekantor pusat, rata-rata dengan jabatan Second Class dan First Class. Takao mendapatkan sahabat baru bernama Miyaji, ia sering galak tapi baik hatinya.

Tak ada yang menanyakan lebih jauh, karena menurut tayangan kamera keamanan Takao pingsan selama kejadian itu terjadi. Aneh, rekaman itu tak sesuai kenyataan. Tidak ada Kagami Taiga didalamnya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan, mungkin rekaman itu adalah rekayasa dari Peach, untuk melindungi Kagami dan... mungkin juga dirinya.

xxx

Musim dingin berlalu dan musim semi akhirnya datang. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran ditepian jalan dan taman kota dengan indahnya, membuat suasana menghangat dan penuh dengan nuansa merah muda. Kali ini Takao menghabiskan waktunya duduk di taman dan memandangi pohon Sakura dan memberi makan burung-burung merpati yang berterbangan di sekitar bangku yang ia duduki. Ini bukan akhir pekan, sehingga suasana taman kota tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan itupun berdiri jauh dari Takao. Suasana yang menenangkan.

Sampai seseorang datang dan duduk disebelahnya. Orang itu membawa dua buah gelas kopi hangat, aromanya sampai hingga Takao. Si raven itu tersenyum kecil saat orang itu menyodorkan satu gelas kopi yang ia bawa, memberikannya kepada Takao.

Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan setelah itu. Hanya suara kurr-kurr burung yang sepertinya berbicara satu sama lain, mata merah mereka saling berpandangan seakan-akan membicarakan mengapa dua manusia yang duduk diantara mereka ini tidak bicara apapun dan terlihat sedikit bodoh. Takao tak keberatan terlihat bodoh oleh burung.

"_I miss you so bad_." akhirnya Takao berbicara juga, akhirnya menoleh kearahnya.

Dokter muda beriris emerald yang duduk disebelahnya ikut memandang Takao diam.

"Maaf karena saat itu kau tak menyukai jika aku berbicara tentang Ghoul dan pekerjaanku, aku tak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Tapi biarkan kali ini aku menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu." Takao melanjutkan tanpa melepaskan senyum diwajahnya "Dulu aku sangat membenci Ghoul lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Tapi setelah banyak kejadian yang terjadi, aku menjadi sedikit lebih mengerti satu hal. Tak semua Ghoul itu jahat dan tak memiliki perasaan."

Midorima masih memandangnya diam. Takao merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu buku bersampul kuning dengan gambar bulatan wajah yang tersenyum lebar berjudul; 'How to smile like dummies'. Pria jangkung itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menemukan sebuah catatan di belakang sampulnya. Seketika wajah stoiknya langsung bersemu merah dan berdehem dengan tersipu-sipu.

"_I love you, please date me tonight."_

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Sampai nanti." ucapnya kemudian masih dengan wajah yang bersemu. Takao hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat ia pergi. Ditatapnya punggung Midorima yang menjauh dan senyumnya kembali melebar.

Ditatapnya burung merpati yang hinggap disebelahnya dengan mata jenaka, suara tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Shin-chan lucu sekali saat tersipu malu. Ini menjadi alasanku yang keseribu untuk lebih menyukainya. Apa kau setuju?" tanyanya pada burung merpati. Burung yang ia ajak bicara berjalan mendekat dan mematuk jari tangannya pelan, dianggap Takao sebagai persetujuan.

Ia memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan dan meminum kopi pemberian Midorima pelan. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _My beloved Mad Scientist._" gumamnya kecil sambil memikirkan kejutan apalagi yang akan ia berikan nanti malam untuk membuat wajah Midorima lebih tersipu malu lebih dari ini.

Apapun itu, Takao akan menyiapkannya dengan penuh cinta, dan tentu saja akan lebih panas dari secangkir black cofee ;)

xxx

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

* * *

><p>okayyyy jadilah oneshot raksasa dr saya hehehehe. tokyo ghoul is so damn good dan saya trjebak masuk kedalam fandom tega tersebut. Terpikir untuk membuat oneshot dan tadaaa jadilah ini.<p>

Didalam fic ini terdapat kutipan dari lagu imagine dragons, demons

Spakah kalian bisa menebak siapa Emperor, The Giant, Blue Leopard, Fox dan Peach?

Saya mau memubuat series lanjutan karena konflik ini bukan hanya dari sudut pandang Takao, tapi dr pairing lain. Tapi masih belum pasti siapa dengan siapa, bagaimana semangat saya utk sequel dan... reaksi pmbaca untuk fanfic ini.

Please review, thanks and see you!


End file.
